Cordelia
'Cordelia Jeong '''was a competitor on ''Our Starlight Savannah and the captain of the Barbaric Bones team. They later returned in Back in Action as a member of the Proud Producers and again in Island Homecoming as a member of Team Show Me Your Titties!. Cordelia was invited back for All-Star Cruise as a member of the Villainous Villains. Personality Cordelia is ambitious, intelligent, and hard-working, with a knack for leadership. Serious and competitive, they often come across as cold at first, and take a while to warm up to people. Cordelia values success above all else, and refuses to let anything or anyone get in their way. Because of this, they are very reluctant to express their emotions, out of fear that it will be seen as a sign of weakness. They are a perfectionist and a meticulous planner, and become stressed and irritable if said plans fall through. As such, they try to account for every little detail. Cordelia tends to push away people they get close to, fearing that said relationships will distract them. They see everyone else as competition, and in the first few seasons would often choose victory over their friends - though there were a few exceptions. Cordelia's interests lie in film, Gothic literature, science, and astrology. Our Starlight Savannah Cordelia is the eighteenth contestant introduced in Call It a Comeback, Part One. They don't spend much time talking to Kassondra, instead heading straight for the huts, where they choose a top bunk. They spend the rest of the episode getting acquainted with the other contestants, notably Melody and Jazz. In Call It a Comeback, Part Two, Cordelia chooses a tree as their hiding spot during the challenge. They end up winning the challenge after Chefette tackles Madison, and become the captain of the Barbaric Bones. Later, they bond with Damia over their shared interests. Cordelia takes charge of their team in'' The Legend of Harambe'', suggesting that the team create a trap. They stay behind to help create it, using the fishnet tights they brought to weave a net. When the Barbaric Bones lose, Cordelia is upset that Woods cost the team the challenge, but votes for Orion as the latter didn't do anything. Cordelia is notably absent from much of Pain-t in my Neck, due to receiving a disadvantage on their tiki idol that prevents them from participating in the challenge. They are annoyed when Eugene approaches their teammates after the challenge, beginning the conflict between the two. In Show Me Your Skills, ''Cordelia takes a leadership role once again when they are told to select three members of their team to perform in the talent show. After regretfully rejecting Damia's talent due to time constraints, they choose Jazz, Archie, and Wyatt. During the show itself, they assist Jazz with her magic trick and are ecstatic when the Bones break their losing streak. Cordelia also doesn't participate much in ''You'll Be Sahari, not doing anything noteworthy during the challenge. Sometime between the end of You'll Be Sahari ''and the beginning of ''What Lurks Beneath, Cordelia receives an idol from Jackson. This brings their feud with Eugene to its climax, as the idol had belonged to him and he assumed Cordelia stole it. During the challenge, Cordelia is matched against Bebe and manages to recover the first jewel for the Barbaric Bones. Cordelia's prized astrology journal is stolen by Daisy and Madison before the beginning of Be Very, Very Wary, upsetting them. When the teams swap, Cordelia finds a new friend in Bebe, who promises to help them get their journal back. During the challenge, Cordelia fares rather poorly. They fall into a hole during the first obstacle, and do not finish under the twenty minute mark. After the Barbaric Bones lose, Cordelia receives their astrology journal back from Bebe, who had thrown the challenge in exchange for getting it back. Cordelia teams up with Jazz and Bebe for the challenge in Look Here, Look There, Look Everywhere, and manages to find the wild purple flower in the tall grass after fighting a lion for it. They are disappointed when the Bones originally lose the challenge, but cheer up upon learning that the Fighting Spirits have actually lost thanks to Woods and Nathan. In A Whole Load of Bull, Cordelia is once again paired with Jazz on the skydiving challenge. They manage to catch Jazz with the pillow, but both teams end up having to go to elimination. Cordelia votes for Chloe and is relieved when Jazz plays her idol in order to save Bebe. Cordelia runs the rock leg of the relay in Brace for the Race, facing off against Daisy. Despite the Fighting Spirits' lead, Cordelia is able to keep up with Daisy, largely thanks to Bebe throwing rocks. After Daisy injures her arm thanks to falling off, Cordelia shows concern for her well-being and forces Daisy to promise them that she'll seek medical help if it gets worse. For their homemade remedy in Converge at the Merge, Cordelia makes Korean-style wildberry tea for Chefette, and ends up winning immunity alongside Branden. When Bebe receives the most votes at elimination, Cordelia plays their idol on her. Unfortunately, the idol is revealed to be fake, eliminating Bebe and upsetting Cordelia. In The Elephant in the Room, Cordelia struggles with the challenge, and is eliminated from it in the semifinal round along with Jazz. Kassondra takes note of this, calling the two 'lovebirds' - a statement that both flusters and frustrates Cordelia, who doesn't want to be seen as a threat. Later, they pull Jazz aside with a request - the two will pretend to fight in order to protect their places in the competition. Cordelia then opens up to Melody and Derek about this fight, forming the trio's friendship. Cordelia puts their plan into action during Fools That Duel, going all out against Jazz during the challenge. Despite being smaller and physically weaker, they manage to hold their own. Both Jazz and Cordelia fall off the platform during their fight, once again eliminating them from the challenge at the same time. Cordelia once again displays their challenge prowess in Match Made in Heaven, winning immunity thanks to their eidetic memory. After Archie's elimination, Cordelia comforts Damia. When Jazz asks them later, however, they admit that they voted for Archie due to his relationship with Damia and his strength as a competitor. During Were's The Wolf?, Cordelia gets a paintball gun as a weapon and ends up shooting Harambe. They attempt to track the werewolf using Harambe as a puppet and imitating him, trying to capitalize off the rivalry between the two. At the elimination ceremony, Cordelia is shocked by Madison's double idol pla, and is devastated when the doubl- elimination ends up being Derek and Jazz. Before the Safari of Shame takes the two away, though, Cordelia shares their first kiss with Jazz, officially beginning their relationship. Sometime between Were's the Wolf? ''and ''Chimp on Your Shoulder, Cordelia approaches Madison, asking if the two can form an alliance. They bring up the false idol from the last ceremony as a reason for why Madison should team up with them, and the latter accepts. In Chimp on Your Shoulder ''itself, Cordelia climbs a tree to look for Harambe and Kass. They are shown to be upset by Jackson's disqualification. Cordelia and Madison's alliance comes to fruition in ''Tongue-Tied and Twisted ''when the two team up for the challenge. Unfortunately, Daisy plays her idol on Damia when the latter is about to be eliminated, and Cordelia's newfound ally Madison is eliminated instead. During ''Are You Smarter Than A Fifth-Placer?, Cordelia is begrudgingly impressed when they learn about Damia's true nature. They are unaffected by Damia's threats, believing she will be eliminated next. During the challenge, Cordelia fares well but just misses out on immunity in favour of Damia. This worries Cordelia, who assumes their elimination is all but guaranteed. Despite the fact that Damia is immune, Cordelia votes for her anywas. They are surprised when Melody is voted out, and moves to Hut One with Branden in order to avoid Damia and Daisy. Much to their chagrin, Cordelia is partnered with Damia in This Means War, and spends much of the episode frustratedly negotiating with her. They later abandon her, infuriated, when she feeds their astrology journal to a lion despite her warning that they're giving up immunity. Despite Damia's confidence in her safety, Daisy and Branden vote her out, and Cordelia advances to the final three. Cordelia does well in the challenge in Come So Far, Got One More to Go, managing to keep an almost even pace with Branden despite Daisy's taunting. They come close to winning immunity, but end up losing to Branden when they trip near the finish line. Branden brings Daisy to the finale over Cordelia, and they are eliminated. Cordelia cheers for Branden in Party Under the Stars - Finale, spending most of their time with Derek and Jazz. Later, they are selected as part of the cast for Back in Action. Our Back in Action Cordelia sports a new look in Back in Action, as Damia chopped their hair off between seasons. They are shown to be enamoured with the abandoned film lot due to being an aspiring screenwriter. In Let's Get Physical, Cordelia does decently well in the dodgeball challenge, placing sixth overall. They are the first person chosen by Damia for her team, the Proud Producers. During One Beach is Enough, Cordelia and Damia work together on the sandcastle leg, facing off against Daisy and Branden. Cordelia is angered when Daisy sabotages the Producers, and is later shown celebrating when their team overcomes the setback and wins. After the challenge, they approach Damia, and the two form a very loose alliance. Later, Daisy apologizes to Cordelia for her behaviour in Starlight Savannah. While Cordelia is reluctant to accept the apology at first, they comply when Daisy offers to tell them an embarrassing secret about Damia in return. Cordelia doesn't do particularly well in Zero Gravity Games, exiting the rocket on Orbit Five. They bond with Ash after their elimination from the challenge. When Ash is switched to the Daring Directors, Cordelia comforts Derek. They are visibly upset when Eugene is revealed to be taking Ash's place on the Producers. Cordelia is unimpressed by newcomer Rich, remarking to Damia and Derek that 'he looks like a jackass.' Cordelia is a defender in From Trash to Treasure, fighting Daisy. They get flustered when she asks them if they like being on top, but remain evenly matched with her until Damia interferes. While Damia and Cordelia are distracted by fighting each other, Daisy sneaks off to win the challenge for her team. At the elimination ceremony, Cordelia is in the bottom two, having received their very first vote from Eugene. Initially, Kass says Cordelia is eliminated, but then reveals that she's faking. Cordelia is happy to see Eugene go. Sometime between Alienating the Enemies ''and ''Love Doctor, Damia pulls Cordelia aside, asking them to team up with her and solidifying the alliance between the two. Despite this, Cordelia still makes deals with Daisy - when Daisy offers to tell them another secret in exchange for a kiss, they reluctantly agree. Cordelia is uncharacteristically skittish during Love Doctor ''due to their phobia of hospitals. They work with Damia to find the cadaver parts, managing to recover the torso, head, and an unnecessary right arm. Cordelia is the one hit with the dart for their team. This causes them to have a panic attack that Damia manages to snap them out of by slapping them, winning the challenge for the Producers. Cordelia does decently in the challenge during ''Dodging a Disaster, making it to the sleet and hail section. They are disappointed when the Producers lose. Cordelia faces off against Daisy in The Karate Kids, flirting with her as part of their plan to mess with Damia. They win the match and the challenge for their team. At the elimination ceremony, when the Producers are asked to break the tie between Budo and Daisy, Cordelia votes for Budo. Cordelia is happy when Ash returns, welcoming him back. During the challenge in Total Drama: The Musical, Cordelia sings on the horror set about their breakup with Jazz, finally expressing their emotions. They are conflicted when Ash accuses Derek of rigging him out, not wanting to rashly choose sides. After Chloe and Rich win immunity, Cordelia abstains from the vote. Much to their shock, they receive three votes at the ceremony thanks to Damia's interference, eliminating them. Cordelia leaves the competition distrustful and cold, refusing to say goodbye to any of the other contestants. In Aftermath III - Total Drama Shuts Down: Big Liz Croaks, Cordelia is interviewed first. They respond to the questions bluntly and coldly, often giving one-word answers. This only escalates when Damia and Daisy are interviewed and Cordelia learns about the truth behind their elimination, losing their temper and storming off the set. In Aftermath IV - Friendly Tensions, Cordelia is initially very vocal about not wanting to be there, stating multiple times that they have more important things to do. They are harsh and cold to most of the other contestants, particularly Wyatt and Melody. This changes, however, when Madison announces the third season. Cordelia expresses interest in having another shot at the million dollars, and is pleased when they learn they're going to compete. This joy falters, however, when Madison reveals that six new contestants will be in the mix as well, one being Cordelia's twin sister, Ophelia. Cordelia is with the rest of the eliminated contestants during the finale, cheering for Ash. They congratulate him when he wins, and remark disdainfully to Chloe that she should 'at least try to be a graceful loser.' Our Island Homecoming Cordelia is initially unamused after Kensly blows up the boat in Third Time's the Charm!, but their attitude shifts when Kass reveals the season's location - Maui, Hawaii. They are introduced with the rest of the three-season contestants, and spend most of the pre-challenge time talking with Derek, although they taunt Ophelia when Archie is introduced. During the challenge, Cordelia fares rather poorly thanks to Damia's interference. They are incensed when Ophelia selects Damia for her team, but cheer up when both they and Bebe are chosen for Daisy's. Cordelia shows a darker side to their personality when they take advantage of Ophelia's history with Archie to bait her into attacking Damia, an incident that leads to the latter's elimination. They only show remorse for this when Bebe reveals how much the confrontation upset her. In Finger Pointing and Name-Calling, Cordelia, like the rest of the team, shirks the challenge in favour of other things. In their case, they walk over to Team Weird Mysteries to talk with Derek after Daisy leaves them with Jackson and Dixie. While talking to Derek, Cordelia ends up getting into a standoff with Archie and the two toss barbs back and forth for the remainder of the challenge. When Daisy returns for judging and asks Cordelia if their team has anything, Cordelia replies that they don't, unless Daisy wants to call the team Team Lovecraftian Horrors. When Bebe names the team Team Show Me Your Titties and Daisy uses her bra as the logo, Cordelia is mortified. At the ceremony and Dixie's elimination, Cordelia is unaffected, coldly remarking that 'the majority of people' voted for her. When Dixie punches Daisy and knocks her teeth out, Cordelia hesitantly says that Daisy looks fine. Between Finger Pointing and Name Calling ''and ''Lighting a Flame Under You, Cordelia approaches Ophelia and criticizes her leadership abilities. In return, Kensly causes their pillows (and later their suitcase and script of The Wicker Man) to explode. Cordelia takes this as a bad omen. Cordelia is shown to be nervous about their team's lack of athletic ability prior to the challenge in Lighting a Flame Under You. They swim the first leg of the race for their team. After finishing their leg, Cordelia wrings their hair out over Team Wait For It's torch in order to sabotage them. They later bump into Daisy, who is also sabotaging Team Wait For It, and the two work together on a pitfall trap, though Cordelia is hesitant at first. However, despite their skepticism, they do not show much remorse when Rich falls into the trap. Cordelia is happy when they learn that their team placed second in the challenge. Cordelia's resolve is put to the test in Phobia Factor Redux ''when they must endure a ten-minute meeting with their mother. Archie must do his challenge (a similar meeting with his father) at the same time, and the two exchange insults before being chastised by their respective parents. When Iolana asks Cordelia why their team hasn't won a challenge yet, Cordelia tries to object, but their mother shuts them down. They are shown to be pleased when Archie's father refers to Ophelia as their inferior. Cordelia passes their challenge, but is notably shaken up by the meeting - although they cheer up a bit after a talk with Derek. During Erhi's challenge, Cordelia mocks him along with Daisy. When Kass reveals that Bebe passed her challenge, winning it for Team Show Me Your Titties, Cordelia is ecstatic and joins her and Daisy in a group hug. Cordelia dives last for their team in ''Gotta Swim to Win!. They mock Archie over Team Weird Mysteries' loss and imply that Ophelia will be voted off. Like the rest of their team, Cordelia is oblivious to Kensly quitting. Between Gotta Swim to Win! ''and ''Fallin' For Ya, Cordelia gets into an argument with Bebe and their relationship goes on a break. Cordelia, feeling hurt and betrayed, confides in Derek about their feelings. Cordelia is the second person out of the challenge in Fallin' For Ya, as Ophelia immediately targets them with a balloon, knocking them off the platform and giving them a black eye. They are mortified when Daisy flashes Archie, JJ, and Jackson. Cordelia is disappointed and embarrassed when their team loses. At the ceremony, Cordelia comments that Jackson is the reason they lost, heavily implying that they voted for him. Cordelia has an awkward conversation with Bebe following the ceremony. However, Daisy intervenes when she invites Cordelia to crash Team Weird Mysteries' party with her, much to their relief. The two arrive early, entering through the window when the less-than-enthusiastic hosts lock the door. Cordelia trades a few barbs with Archie before moving to the outer edges of the party with their drink (actually Ophelia's soda-with-tequila, unbeknownst to Cordelia). When the group starts to play Never Have I Ever, Cordelia is reluctant to participate, but eventually joins after some prodding from Daisy. During Spin the Bottle, Cordelia's spin lands on Jazz. Upset, they initially request a re-spin, but begrudgingly go through with things after Archie mocks them. As the night goes on, the alcohol starts to affect Cordelia, making them more sensitive and emotional. This peaks when Archie comments on their mother's conditional love, sending Cordelia spiraling into sobs. When Daisy comforts them, Cordelia opens up to her about their long-repressed sadness and anxiety regarding their personal relationships and repeated failures. The two then make a promise to aim for the finale together. In Buzzer B-eater!, Cordelia is ecstatic when Kass explains the challenge, delivering a motivational speech (actually My Chemical Romance lyrics) to their teammates. During the quiz itself, they quickly get three points for their team, growing increasingly proud. They are rattled when they answer one question wrong, needing to be comforted by Daisy. However, they soon get the last two points, winning the challenge for Team Show Me Your Titties!. After their win, they notice that Bebe is missing and search for her with Daisy. They are saddened when she runs off, but after some reassurance from Daisy, they decide to enjoy the win and give Bebe some space. Between Buzzer B-eater! ''and ''Deadbeat Poets Society, Cordelia and Daisy eavesdrop on Archie's meeting with his father. Cordelia is one of the few people not upset by Daisy's poem in Deadbeat Poets Society, instead joining her in cracking jokes at Archie's expense by dropping quotes from his father. They read their own poem last for their team, earning the highest overall score of 29/30. After the challenge, they confront Bebe on her abandonment of the challenges, and the two argue. Shortly afterward, Bebe breaks up with them. Cordelia reaches the cliff long before Bebe and Daisy in Panic! At the Beach, and spends most of the challenge attempting to build the statue by themselves. When Bebe falls off the cliff, they are inconsolable, unable to even muster up excitement for the merge. Cordelia avoids most of the crossfire of Derek, Ophelia and Reggie's firework prank in And Away We Go!. ''During the challenge, they use the Jetski of Shame instead of building their own raft. Cordelia maintains a massive lead for much of the race, only losing ground when Brad causes the jetski's engine to stall out. After a brief tussle with him, Cordelia manages to restart the engine, winning the challenge and sole vote. Initially, Cordelia's decision is fairly clear-cut. However, instead of voting for Ophelia, they eliminate themselves, stating that winning isn't worth permanently destroying their relationship with their sister. Ophelia doesn't believe this, accusing them of patronizing her and causing Cordelia to cry. Before they go, Cordelia gives their immunity idol to Daisy, telling her she's been a great friend and warning Ophelia not to mess up. Cordelia is the first guest interviewed in ''Aftermath III: We'll Be Right Back. Unlike in the previous season, they answer the questions politely and are friendly towards the rest of the peanut gallery - with the exception of Damia, who they immediately bicker with following their interview. When Ash, Damia, Derek, and Melody begin fighting, Cordelia signs off the aftermath. In the finale, Cordelia serves as Daisy's helper, assisting her in building the Ophelia dummy and handling the machete during the race. They resort to underhanded measures at certain points during the episode, throwing a lit match at Archie and Ophelia in order to hinder them. When the finalists reach the lava pit portion, Cordelia duels with Archie. During this fight, they inadvertently release a cage that traps Ophelia, something Cordelia mocks Archie for before he knocks them out. Cordelia is unconscious for the majority of the remainder of the episode, though they come to in time for Damia to reveal their sexual encounter to the viewing audience. As the season closes out, they are seen leaving with Ophelia. Our All-Star Cruise Coming Soon. Trivia *Cordelia seems to have an eidetic memory, as shown by the fact that they have an uncanny ability for reciting star charts and were able to complete the memory challenge in Match Made in Heaven ''in less than two minutes. *Cordelia is the only contestant to sole vote themselves out. *Cordelia is a vegetarian. *It is revealed in ''Call It a Comeback - Part One ''that Cordelia has a fear of being crushed, and in ''Love Doctor ''that they have a phobia of hospitals. **However, as revealed in ''Phobia Factor Redux, their biggest fear is their mother. *Cordelia is of Native Hawaiian and Korean descent. *Cordelia's birthplace is Lahaina, Hawaii. *Cordelia's birthday is October 31st, 1996. *Cordelia's favourite movie is The Wicker Man. *Cordelia lost their virginity to Damia following the events of And Away We Go! *Cordelia has one of the best challenge records in the Next Gen. cast, having won four individual challenges and singlehandedly winning the challenge in Buzzer B-eater for their team. *With the exception of Back in Action, Cordelia has won the first merge challenge of every Next Gen. season. Category:Characters Category:OSS-OIH Characters Category:Barbaric Bones Category:Proud Producers Category:Team Show Me Your Titties! Category:Villainous Villains Category:Finalists Category:Winners